casualroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
When Worlds Collide OC: Crow
Humans have once walked on the moon...Now the moon is walking on us...how ironic -Crow History Jeffrey Crowley or Crow is a Child Of Grafal born from the consumption of the moon, he has been transported to Prime Earth 12 years ago and established himself there as a bartender who trades information. Before converging to Prime Earth, Jeffrey was part of the group known as The Saviors who were causing chaos in an already chaotic frozen world, he was an all one of the rare members of the group that actually believed in the cause they were fighting for; The eradication of all normal humans. Jeffrey was born in a Shelterless and nomadic family, Arya and Gregory Crowley were one of the rare humans who had learned how to live in these cruel conditions without the help of shelters, they had learned how to hunt for animals and would move from hideout to hideout, attacking every wanderers on their way, However despite the solidity of their body and mind after having survived this cruel world without the help of a shelter, both turned insane when Jeffrey came to life because of his unique power. Not unlike Yann, Jeffrey was then left to die in the blistering cold, abandoned by his parents that had plunged deep into dementia, soon enough, he was found by a Savior that was scouting the area. The Savior scout brought him to their hideout where he was welcomed as their newest member, for the next 12 years he grew up raised and molded by the philosophy of The Saviors, for him, it was the absolute truth, contributing to the eradication of humanity was the reason as why he was born according to his beliefs. Still being a 12 years old, Jeffrey was chosen to be one of the saviors to be sent in front of Malla, the woman who was leading this faction of the Saviors back then. After an expedition over days the group of 'chosen ones' finally arrived and were all evaluated one by one, the ones who were unworthy were directly sent to lower ranks that would serve as cannon fodder most of the time, Jeffrey was not one of them, his powers were thought to be extremely useful by Malla and he was accepted into the higher ranks directly only few years after having been accepted in the higher ranks of the saviors, Jeffrey and another Savior received a mission where he had to go scout around an area where strange occurrences were observed many times, In order to survive the cold, he assassinated his friend and consumed his flesh, when he finally arrived on the location, he encountered a huge portal in which he felt, being transported to Prime Earth. In Prime Earth When he arrived on Prime Earth, Jeffrey was mostly clueless about where he was and what to do, he was seeing a world that was not his, a world without cold and with life flourishing. It didn't last long before he met a woman in a refugee camp; Ingrid, with whom he shared his origin and showed his powers, He directly understood that in order to survive he had to stay discreet and never show his powers. Years later, Ingrid and himself found the Black Crow Bar so that they could get a source of income, the money wasn't enough of course, so in order to obtain more, Jeffrey used his powers to act as an information breaker; many people started to come to his bar to obtain or give away information for a price, despite everything going well for him at the moment, Crow still misses Secunde-23 and will not miss an opportunity to go back there to fulfill his 'purpose' Personality Crow is a very stoic and egoist individual who thinks that his objectives are the only ones that matter, he sees normal humans as inferior to him and would never accept any sort of defiance from them, he is extremely manipulative because of his powers and enjoys using them to control people indirectly, he has a huge superiority complex where anyone surpassing him makes him mad (considering that he has never met anyone of his power), He does not enjoy fighting at all and would rather be in the backseat moving the pawns. Powers and abilities Like all Children of Grafal, Crow possesses powers connected to the astral body consumed to create him, but he also cannibalized another child of grafal before, giving him more power that he initially had. Initial Powers: New Moon Style New Moon Style, Writing: ''Crow can manipulate and amplify the emotions and thoughts of one person within a range of 10 meters, As soon as his target is overtook by any emotion, being unable to control them, he is able to implement a simple thought, idea or emotion into the person. This way, Midnight Cry allows him to: -Manipulate the emotional state of his target -Implement an idea or subliminal thought into the target, making them do something for him without directly controlling them. -Make memories come back ''Crescent Moon style, Lecture: c''rescent moon style allows Crow to read through people on whom he has already used New Moon Style, Writing, it allows him to see through the past of the person starting from a year ago and can be triggered by physical contact with the target. ''Full moon style, Neo Gravity: ''Jeffrey barely ever uses the full moon style as he dislikes mindless fighting,this technique allows him to partly control gravity, he can either push things away from him or attract them to him, he cannot abuse on it however because the effects affect him as well. Powers after cannibalism ''Blood ''Moon Style: ''Blood Moon Style is the power Crow obtained after he consumed the other Savior, the Red Moon style can only be used after a week of not using any of his powers, When it is triggered, his eyes become red and he obtains the following powers -He can literally see the thoughts of everyone he looks at, they appear on the top of their head -He becomes able to spawn familiars in the form of multiple crows, he can see, hear and smell everything the crows do. -He becomes able to use the mind control everyone looking directly into his eyes with straight forward commands -He becomes able to use the full moon style without being vulnerable to it. The effects of the Blood moon style last for only about 10 minutes, and after having used it, he has to wait a whole day before being able to use his other powers.